


Don't Marry Her

by tillthenightsgone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthenightsgone/pseuds/tillthenightsgone
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime has been in love with Oikawa Tooru since their first year of high school. Everyone but Oikawa knew. He would have been surprised Oikawa knew nothing about his obvious crush on him if it weren't for the fact that his focus was and will always be on volleyball.The confession he had planned for months never came upon hearing Oikawa would be going off to Argentina after their high school years were over. He would tell him when the time was right. That time would be in the summer of 2021 when he would take his usual two to four weeks off of work to visit the setter in Argentina but with the sudden news of Oikawa's engagement, Iwaizumi's beginning to wonder when the time will be right or if it ever will be.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

December 2012

Iwaizumi didn't know when he had fallen in love with Oikawa Tooru but he knew when he realized it. Back around their first year at Aoba Johsai, his best friend had decided to sleepover. It was winter and even though Oikawa's house had been right across the street, the brunet insisted it had been much too cold for him to head back to his own house. The idea would have been much better considering it was beyond freezing in the Iwaizumi household and the heater wouldn't be fixed until the next day later. 

They slept back to back in his bed that night. The way Oikawa's body would shudder and seeing his pink lips tremble from the cold didn't sit right with him. He had turned around to face him and pressed the back of his hand against his pale cheek, his jaw tightening. The idiot was freezing and probably more than Iwaizumi was.

"You should have just gone home," he muttered. Quietly getting out of bed, Hajime left the room to grab whatever blankets there were in the closet out in the hallway. He grabbed the three that where left and hurried back inside his bedroom, draping them over Oikawa's body before climbing back into bed.

He was never sensitive to the cold like Oikawa was. Iwaizumi knew that if he had fallen asleep alone that night, he would have been just fine with a single blanket. The blanket would have probably ended up on the floor in the morning anyways from him constantly moving around in his sleep. Iwaizumi would have been fine. Oikawa wouldn't. His green eyes lingered on the setter as if looking for another sign that still screamed "I'm freezing". Oikawa's bottom lip trembling was the only thing he needed for him to pull the other close to him, strong arms wrapped around the taller. He tucked Oikawa's head underneath his chin and wondered how he had managed to fall asleep in the first place.

The following morning he had been the first to wake up. His arms were still around him and their legs had been tangled together. At some point Oikawa must have moved in his sleep because now he had been on the same level as Hajime, facing him. His eyes were still closed and there was a bit more color on his cheeks than there had been last night. Tooru's perfectly swept hair was now all over the place, randomly sticking out. His lips were pink and plump, slightly a gap as he would breathe out quietly and slowly, his warm breath hitting the tip of Iwaizumi's nose. He never realized how long and pretty Oikawa's lashes were. As a matter of fact he never realized Oikawa was so pretty until now. Usually he was pretty annoying but now was a different story. The longer he stared, the more he could feel the familiar warmth and flutter in his chest and stomach that could only seem to grow more and more. 

His arms were still around him. He didn't want to pull away. 

Hajime waited for the moment the setter would wake up but twenty minutes passed and they were still there, tangled upon each other. Unsure of what came over him, he suddenly lifted up his hand and brushed it against Oikawa's cheek. His fingers ghosted across Oikawa's jaw and then his neck and soon they became lost in the mop of soft, messy brown hair. 

Was this normal? Was this okay? Did...he always feel like this?

There would be random moments where there would be a sudden flutter in his stomach but maybe they weren't as random as he thought. Now that he thought about it, those moments would always have one thing in common. Tooru. 

Did that mean...

"Iwa-chan-" Oikawa's voice had broken him away from his own thoughts. Coming back to reality, Iwaizumi's eyes widened at how incredibly close they had gotten. He was still facing Oikawa but this time there was barely an inch of space keeping them apart. Keeping him from- No. He did not see Oikawa like that.

The setter now had the usual teasing smirk on his lips. "Good morning. Wow, Iwa-chan. So bold of you to be this close. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were about to kiss me awake."

No. 

Oikawa had mumbled a something about him being hungry. He would have to get out of bed.

Maybe.

Tooru had finally gotten out of bed, untangling himself from his ace and Iwaizumi resisted the strong urge to pull him back and ask him to stay a little longer. He held back the want to kiss the stupid smug look on his face and tell him it was too cold. That it was a Saturday and the day could be wasted away right in the comfort of Iwaizumi's bed or until the heater would be fixed later today. 

Then it hit him as hard as Oikawa would have hit Kageyama if he had never stopped him. He liked Tooru Oikawa. 

"Come on Iwa-chan! I'm hungry," Oikawa whined and walked out the door, most likely headed to the bathroom first and then the kitchen.

Iwaizumi had let him go. His first opportunity to tell Oikawa how he felt was gone and soon would the second, third, fourth, and on the summer of 2021 would finally be his last. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa always loved snow.

November 2020

It had been some time in the month of late November when the first snow of the year came. Coincidentally, it was also the day Oikawa Tooru surprised him. After a long day of work and a much needed cup of wine to cope with the Japanese National Team's crazy antics, Iwaizumi was desperate to get home and relax in the comfort of his cozy condo. 

It had started snowing on his way out of the building.

"Already? Could have given us another month," he heard Sakusa sigh out before walking towards his own car. 

♛

"You'll catch a cold," Iwaizumi scowled, pulling Oikawa's arm back as the other tried to yank and pull him outside. 

"Nonsense, Iwa-chan! What are you? My mother?" Oikawa whined.

Caught off guard, Iwaizumi let out a noise of disapproval and much to his dislike was pushed outside of his house. His nose was the first thing to feel the cold, much to his dislike. Their day, that was supposed to be a day of relaxing, had turned into something completely different. They had woken up to Japan covered in snow. The only thing that wasn't buried under it all had been the dark streets and they had the snowplows to thank for that.

"What are you?" He yelled when he felt a snowball collide with the back of his head, "Five?"

He was now on the ground, trying to shake the snow off of himself. If looks could kill, Oikawa's last day on Earth would be today.

"You're seventeen and here you are acting like a boring old man already! Come on, Iwa-chan."

Flipping the other off, Iwaizumi turned his back and made his way out the door. Hearing Oikawa's complaints only come closer as he followed, Iwaizumi smirked and took his opportunity to smash the snowball he had formed when he had fallen over onto Oikawa's face. The other yelped in surprise and he continued to surprise the setter by grabbing him and tackling him down in the snow. They rolled around together, laughing and throwing the snow onto each other and finally they stopped, panting heavily as Oikawa sat on top of him.

Their eyes locked together and he noticed the little snowflakes that were on the brunette's eyelashes, making them look longer and prettier than possible. The wide, bright smile on his lips made his breath hitch and the warmth in Iwaizumi's stomach only seemed the grew the longer Oikawa laughed.

"Beautiful," he gasped out.

Fuck.

Their eyes went wide. Oikawa stopped laughing, a light blush forming across the setter's cheeks and Iwaizumi wanted nothing more but to die on the spot.

"The snow, shittykawa. Did you think I was talking about you?" He rolled his eyes, "Not with those eye bags. Seriously. What have I told you about sleeping so late? It only makes you look shittier if possible."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

♛

There were times when he wished they were back in high school and the distance between them wasn't so great. Winter was one of them. Oikawa had always loved winter. There was something about the colder weather that he couldn't seem to get enough of. Iwaizumi thought he was insane, knowing how cold Oikawa easily got but the other always said there was something special about the snowy season that he couldn't make out. 

He still thought he was insane. 

Letting out a deep breath, he shut off his car and grabbed his work bag that was laying on the passenger seat floor. Another day, a hundred or so more until I see you again to go, he thought. 

Makki and Mattsun said life without Oikawa would get easier with time. He was twenty-six now and it only seemed to get harder. How long was it now? Eight years since he realized how he felt? His little crush on him should have been over. His love for Oikawa Tooru should have died when Oikawa had left for Argentina and years later had given up his Japanese citizenship. 

♛

"He went through it," he said. 

Mattsun and Makki had came over that day. 

It took years for Hajime to realize he loved Oikawa more than just as his best friend. It had taken Mattsun and Makki a week after meeting him to know and both had waited until Oikawa or himself would come to realize. Not much to their surprise, he had been the first and Oikawa had continued to be hopeless. 

"What?" Makki asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Oikawa Tooru is no longer a Japanese citizen," he continued, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

He could try but Makki and Mattsun weren't stupid. 

"Hajime," Mattsun sighed, "You should have told him a long time ago. You need to start learning how to let go."

"He's not coming back," Makki added. 

"I know."

He knew that more than anything. Argentina had not only managed to steal Oikawa from him but the one thing they both loved also had. Volleyball. Oikawa would only continue to chase after the sport that he loved and who was Iwaizumi to complicate things by saying "come home". Japan wasn't home to Oikawa anymore and he was beginning to think he wasn't either. The longer he was gone, the more things Oikawa seemed to put in between them. The longer he was gone, the more sure he was that Tooru didn't and would never feel the same.

Makki was right. He wasn't coming back.

♛

He fumbled for the keys in his work bag so he could unlock the door. Hearing the little click, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Hajime let his bag drop to the floor and tossed his winter jacket beside it. He was exhausted. Groaning, the man stumbled over to his couch and collapsed. Oh to be seventeen again. 

"Woah, didn't think the Japanese team tired you out more than I ever could."

Immediately sitting up, he let out a gasp and starred at the man in front of him. This had to be a dream because there was no way he could be here right now. 

"How are you- When did you- How did you-"

"Spare key, remember?" Oikawa answered and walked out of the kitchen, two blue mugs in his hands. He was in a pair of comfy grey sweatpants and one of Iwaizumi's old t-shirts that he had stolen years before. His hair, like always, was still neatly done even if he most likely wasn't planning on going out today. He stood there proud and tall, a smirk on his lips. 

There was no way. 

"I made you cocoa. I can't believe it snowed today," Oikawa hummed. "Say, Iwa-chan, you wouldn't happen to be busy right now. There's a serious conversation I wanted to have with you."

How? How was he-

Iwaizumi shook his head and scooted over to the other side of the couch, thankfully taking the warm mug from Oikawa. Tooru had plopped down beside him, an excited little smile on his face. How serious did a conversation have to be to make him fly out all the from Argentina?

Either way, he was still anxious. Something big must have happened or...

Maybe Iwaizumi didn't have to wait until summer. Maybe he could do it now. Maybe, somehow, Oikawa had found out and realized he felt the same or maybe even he hadn't found out but was still set on telling him as soon as possible. That was a possibility, right? This could have been some huge romantic gesture and the setter would end up staying here for a few days or weeks until they could somehow figure out a way to make their lives come together like they once were before. 

If only.

"What's so important that you had to come all this way for?" he asked. 

"Well," Oikawa began. The setter grabbed his hands and looked at him, brown eyes twinkling with excitement and wonder. He could feel his face soften the moment their eyes locked.

"I wanted to tell you something. Everything is going to change."

"Everything?" he questioned. 

"Everything. Hajime, you're my best friend. You've been there for me through everything. You've always been there for me. Always. I know that this distance has been hard for us but it'll never change the fact that you mean the absolute world to me and it can never change the amount of love and trust that I have for you. You really are the most amazing partner anyone could ask for so when I ask you this I hope you'll say yes."

The world seemed to stop and the only two people that could ever exist were Oikawa and himself. Maybe it wasn't an if only. Maybe this was finally happening.

"Oikawa-"

"I already asked Makki, Mattsun, Hinata, Sugawara, Yahaba, Kunimi, and Kindaichi. They all said yes but since your part was way more important, I wanted to save the best for last!"

Wait, why would he need to tell the others anything? 

"Oikawa?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime, will you be my best man?"


End file.
